1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge defect detecting method and a discharge defect detecting device.
2. Related Art
There are techniques in which an image, which has been formed on a medium by discharging a fluid while nozzles move relative to the medium based on image data, is read with a sensor, standard data with the same resolution as the reading resolution is written based on the image data, and the data read by the sensor is compared with the standard data to detect discharge defects of the nozzles. For example, JP-A-2008-64486 discloses a technique for printing images which compares a standard image with an inspection image to detect defects.
In the related art, however, there is a problem in that a false detection may be occurred in the discharge defect detection.